Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: buntu sama summary... pokoke sadis-sadisan lah, bunuh-bunuhan. Xion yang dikhianati cintanya menjadi 'Rotten girl' yang terperangkap dalam 'Grotesque romance'. Songfic, RnR? Rate M for save. Warning: OOC BERAT!


**ROTTEN GIRL, GROTESQUE ROMANCE**

Hihihi… hai….

Aku kembali…. Bawa songfic…

Dengan lagu Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (Stalker) nya Miku Hatsune…

Ini akan jadi sangat OOC….

Dan rating M untuk amannya, aku gamau dipraktekkan anak kecil dibawah umur. Meski sebenarnya akan menyenangkan meracuni mereka…

Di Fic hanya akan dicantumkan lyric versi Inggris, yang romajinya di bawah ya….

Ne, Enjoy…. Hmhmhm…. HAHAHAHAHA! *Mohon maklum, author lagi psycho mode on*

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts punya Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura dan Disney. Lagu Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (Stalker) punya Miku Hatsune dan Yamaha Corporation**

**Rate: M **untuk amannya

**Genre: **Humor? Ga mungkin. Ragu buat masukin ke horror atau mistery. Pokoke sadis-sadisan dan bunuh-bunuhan dah :P

**WARNING: SUPER OOC, CHARA'S DEATH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NB: **Lyric yang dinyanyikan ditulis dalam huruf tebal dan miring

**-XXX-**

_Love me_

**-XXX-**

Namaku Xion. Aku hanyalah seorang wanita biasa, pemurung, pemalu, tak mudah bergaul yang pendiam.

Aku bersekolah di Twilight high, sebuah sekolah dimana orang-orang disana menganggapku tidak ada dan memperlakukan aku dengan teramat baik, yeah, kau tau itu adalah sebuah majas. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada digencet, kan?

Dan suatu hari, aku yang membosankan ini mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang yang sebenarnya tak ingin lagi kusebutkan namanya.

Ia berambut blond spiky kanan yang tampan, bermata biru langit yang jernih dan indah.

Senyumnya teramat manis, perkataannya lembut.

Aku jatuh cinta pada sekali pandang padanya, termasuk rasa bahagia yang tak tertahankan karena ternyata masih ada yang memperhatikan aku. Dan itulah yang membuatku menerimanya.

Kami menjalani hubungan ini dengan teramat baik, aku merasa kami adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Semakin hari, rasa cintaku semakin besar kepadanya, dan aku yakin begitu pula dirinya, mengingat betapa hangatnya dia padaku.

Aku tak bisa melupakannya meski hanya sejenak. Seluruh kamarku dipenuhi foto-foto dirinya. Entah dia yang tengah tertawa, serius, atau sedang apapun. Aku mencintainya bagaimanapun dirinya.

Kami sering berdua, aku suka mendengarnya berkata-kata mesra di telingaku. Mulai dari bolos sekolah, atau berciuman secara sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang sekolah yang dulu terasa sangat memalukan kini tak bisa aku lewatkan dalam hari-hariku.

Ia merubah pribadi membosankan ku menjadi pribadi yang lebih ceria.

Aku mencintainya.

Untung saja dia sudah jadi milikku.

Jika tidak, aku tak tahu segila apa aku tanpanya….

Namun hari ini….

**-XXX-**

_**Was I born to be in love with you?**__**  
><strong>__**Through this thin wall I mumble alone, "Love me."**_

"Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi."

Kata-kata itu meluncur halus dari bibirnya.

Di belakang sekolah, saat kukira ia akan menciumku mesra secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti dulu.

"Aku… tidak bisa terus membohongi perasaanku…"

Eh…?

Maksudmu, apa selama ini kau berpura-pura denganku?

Kau…. Mencintaiku, kan?

"Sebenarnya aku mendekatimu agar menjadi lebih dekat dengan Namine."

Namine…?

Oh, wanita berambut blond itu?

Dia kan…. Sahabatku?

"Xion, kau tak apa?"

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pelan wajahku.

Aku terlalu shock, hingga tak bisa bergerak untuk menyambut atau menepis tangannya.

Apa aku terlalu buruk untukmu? Ah, rambut hitamku memang tidak secantik rambut blond panjang yang halus miliknya. Wajahku tak secantik dan semanis wajahnya. Tubuhku tak seindah tubuhnya.

Tapi… apa dia mencintaimu melebihi aku…?

"Xion…. Maafkan aku…"

Ia memeluk tubuhku lembut. Aku terperangkap dalam hangat peluknya.

Ia masih memelukku….

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Bisikku perlahan.

"Aku akan terus melukaimu jika kita bersama lebih dari ini."

Ia melepas peluknya, tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Bye, Xion…"

TIDAK! Jangan! Jangan pergi!

Kau tak tahu betapa besarnya rasa cintaku padamu, kau tak tahu, kau tak tahu hancurnya aku saat ini!

Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan aku, sementara aku terus berteriak dalam hatiku.

Aku ingin menangis, namun tak ada yang keluar dari sudut mataku. Aku hanya berjalan pelan, mengikutinya.

Hingga akhirnya kutemukan ia, ternyata tengah menghampiri Namine.

Wanita itu tersenyum padanya.

Heh, senyum busuk.

Wanita jalang.

Murahan.

Namun ia membalas senyumnya dan mereka tertawa satu sama lain.

Hei….

Namine 'sahabatku', dan kau itu 'pacarku'.

Tidakkah salah jika tidak ada aku disana bersama kalian?

Mereka bergandengan tangan. Baik raut wajah Namine maupun dia, keduanya terlihat riang.

Saat itu aku berfikir masih bisa memaafkan mereka, asal Roxas kembali padaku.

Namun…. Aku tak dapat menahan amarahku saat aku melihat Roxas melumat bibir kecil Namine.

Mereka diam, mendesah, larut dalam ciuman mereka.

"Namine…."

Saat itu aku bersumpah untuk menyebut namanya terakhir kali.

"Roxas…."

Saat itu aku bersumpah untuk menyebut namanya terakhir kali.

…

Bukankah aku terlahir untuk mencintaimu….?

Ciuman mereka semakin ganas. Harusnya ciuman memabukkan itu menjadi milikku dan dia seorang.

….

"Love me…."

**-XXX-**

_Your smile_

**-XXX-**

_**I keep hunting out your personal love information**__**  
><strong>__**In the closed door of myself**__**  
><strong>__**I wish I could touch your face, stroke your face, my sweetheart**__**  
><strong>_

Aku pulang dan menutup pintu kamarku dengan pelan, menatap ke sekelilingku, memperhatikan wajahmu.

Itu kau, saat sedang makan sea-salt ice cream kesukaanmu. Lihatlah! Betapa lucunya kau dan bibirmu yang penuh dengan lumeran ice cream. Aku ingat, setelah itu aku langsung mengusap pelan bibirmu dengan bibirku.

Itu kau saat kebingungan tengah mengerjakan ulangan matematika. Wajahmu lucu sekali, disertai gerakan menggaruk kepalamu. Aku ingat, setelah itu aku langsung memberikanmu kertas ulangan matematikaku.

Itu kau, saat tengah tertawa riang. Saat itu, kau sangat senang karena kesebelasan sepak bolamu menang. Aku ingat, saat itu aku langsung memberikan selamat juga padamu meski aku tak mengerti apapun.

Itu kau, saat tengah memasukkan bola ke gawang. Kau terlihat sangat keren, dengan keringat yang meloncat dari dahimu. Aku ingat, saat itu aku langsung berteriak "Aku mencintaimu!" Tanpa malu, dan kau langsung melambai padaku.

Dan masih banyak ekspresi mu yang lainnya. Aku terus mengingat semua kenangan yang kita lakukan.

Dan 1 tempat, foto khusus kita. Ada saat kau menciumku pertama kali, saat kita kencan pertama kali…

Dan masih ada 3 tempat foto lagi.

Tapi kini aku tak bisa mengisinya lagi….

Kau….. membuangku….

Kuambil satu fotomu. Menyentuh-nyentuh dirimu dalam foto itu.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu lagi…. Mengelus pipimu dengan lembut…."

Tiba-tiba, dapat kurasakan derap jantungku naik, nafasku memburu dan…

Rasanya aku ingin meledak saat ini. Kenapa ingatan saat kau mencium wanita jalang itu terputar di otakku?

Kurobek foto itu menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku, setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Tidak…. Aku tidak merasa baik.

Kuputuskan untuk mengunjungimu saat ini. Siapa tahu kau hanya bercanda saat tadi.

Ya…. Kau hanya bercanda, kan….?

**-XXX-**

_No mercy_

**-XXX-**

_**Oh my, my, you have a guest?**__**  
><strong>__**What a pretty girl she is!**__**  
><strong>__**Tell me how much you love her**__**  
><strong>__**I'll kill her and pack her up**__**  
><strong>_

Aku sampai di depan pintu rumahmu. Aku merapikan diriku, memperbaiki tatanan rambutku. Aku mengambil kunci yang ada di kantungku, kunci rumahmu yang dulu kau berikan untukku. Kau memang tinggal sendiri, dan aku sering menemanimu tanpa takut karena aku juga hanya tinggal sendiri di rumahku.

Aku membuka pintu rumahmu pelan dan mengendap-endap, bermaksud mengejutkanmu.

Tapi sepertinya akulah orang yang lebih dulu kau kejutkan.

"Mmmh…."

Aku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang aku kenal tengah mendesah kecil.

"I love you…."

Kini suara itu berganti menjadi suara seorang laki-laki yang ku kenal.

Aku mengintip, dan mendapati si wanita jalang itu tengah berciuman mesra dengan pria yang aku cintai.

Aaaaaaaargh!

Apa yang tengah mereka lakukan! Sial, sial, sial! Roxas itu…

ROXAS ITU HANYA MILIKKU!

Aku mendesak maju kedepan dan menjambak rambut blond yang halus dan panjang itu. Namine menjerit kesakitan, sedangkan Roxas terkejut melihatku.

"Apa yang tengah kalian lakukan! Manis sekali!" Teriakku marah dan terus menjambak rambut Namine.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Roxas marah. Aku menoleh kearahnya, dan ia sedikit mundur melihatku.

Hei…. Apa wajahku begitu menyeramkan? Kau tahu? Aku merasa puas dan lega saat ini. Rasanya bebanku seakan hilang!

"Hentikan Xion!" Teriak Namine memanggil namaku, namun aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Ia menangis, sedangkan aku terus berusaha menariknya keluar.

"Lepaskan dia!" Ujar Roxas dan mencoba menghentikanku, namun aku tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Kau mencintainya, Roxas?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Y, ya…." Jawab Roxas. aku tertegun sebentar.

"…Kita selesaikan nanti ya….?" Ujarku seraya tersenyum manis.

Mungkin tak terlalu manis untuk Roxas, mungkin di matanya itu adalah senyum seorang psycho. Buktinya ia melangkah mundur dan duduk dengan kesal.

"Roxas! Tolong aku!" Teriak Namine.

"JANGAN MENGUCAPKAN NAMANYA DENGAN BIBIR HINAMU!" Teriakku dan menariknya semakin kencang. Aku menyeretnya tanpa ampun kedepan pintu rumah Roxas, mengambil kunci dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Aku menghempaskan Namine di tanah.

Namine menangis, wajah cantiknya memerah. Aaaah….. dia tak lebih dari sekedar sampah untukku.

"Xion…. Hentikan…. Kumohon…. Maafkan aku…."

Namine memohon dengan menangis, memegangi rambutnya yang sepertinya akan rontok semua sebentar lagi. Tapi, bukankah itu bagus? Jika ia menjadi jelek, Roxas akan kembali padaku kan?

Heiiii, tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana jika…. Namine itu…. Kulenyapkan?

Hmhmhm, Roxas akan kembali padaku kan?

Pasti Namine menggodanya, ya, aku yakin itu.

Hahahaha…. Hahahahahaha!

Aku menatap Namine, dan kusunggingkan senyum kecil. Ia terlihat ketakutan dan memeluk kakinya.

"Oooh…. Kau teramat tak berdaya! Lihatlah, seluruh tubuhmu bergetar!" Ujarku dan tertawa lagi.

"Maaf…. Maafkan aku…. Xion…." Desahnya di sela isak tangisnya.

Aku melihat ujung-ujung kukuku. "Oh ya? Aku tak mendengarmu," ujarku dan melangkah maju mendekatinya.

Aku menginjak rambutnya yang menjuntai ke tanah, membuatnya kesakitan. Kutekan kepalanya dengan tanganku, lalu akhirnya aku menginjak kepalanya dengan kakiku.

Sumpah! Aku tak dapat menahan tawaku saat ini! Ia tak lebih dari seekor kambing betina yang akan makan rumput!

"Makan rumput itu! Hahahaha! Seenaknya menyentuh orang yang aku cintai!" Teriakku.

Aku mengangkat kepalanya. "Dia itu milikku tahu! Akan kutanamkan ke dalam otakmu hingga sumsum tulang belakang tempatmu berfikir saat kau tak memiliki otakmu lagi!"

"Aaaaaaah!" Teriak Namine kencang saat aku menggores-gores lehernya dengan kunci rumah Roxas. Aku terus menggoresnya hingga mengakibatkan warna kemerahan bergaris di leher Namine. Hahahaha! Tidak ada pisau, kunci pun jadi. Benar-benar menyenangkan! Alat untuk membunuh ada di mana-mana!

Aku membuka matanya, mencoba menusuknya dengan kunci rumah ini. Ia mencoba mengelak namun aku menahannya dengan begitu kuat. Entah dari mana aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini, namun aku merasa sangat menyenangkan.

"AAAAAAH! HENTIKAAAAN!" Teriaknya seraya mencoba menahan tanganku. Namun aku tak bergeming.

"Hmhmhm…. Bagaimana rasanya? Kubuat kau tak dapat melihat dia lagi…. Kau buta! Kau jelek, kau takkan dicintai olehnya lagi! Rasakan itu wanita jalang!" Teriakku dan menarik kunci dari mata kanannya. Darah mengalir dari matanya, dan ia hanya menangis sembari terus menutup mata kanannya.

"He, henti, hentikan…" ujarnya.

"Aku tak dapat berhenti!" Teriakku dan menusuk-nusuk tengah lehernya dengan kunci ini, ia kembali berteriak kesakitan.

Sepertinya kunci ini terlalu tumpul untuk menusuknya. Tapi….

Apa yang mungkin bisa jadi mungkin, kan?

Aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi diudara.

"MATI KAU, WANITA JALANG!"

Crash!

Darahnya menyiprati wajah dan tubuhku. Nafasku mulai sedikit teratur, aku tak bisa menahan senyum di wajahku.

Hahahahaha! Akhirnya penghalangku dan Roxas sudah tidak ada!

Aku menyeret bangkainya menuju rumah Roxas. Masih dengan kunci yang menancap di lehernya, kutarik sekuatku. Aku menggulingkannya ke samping pintu dan kubuka pintu Roxas dengan kunciku.

**-XXX-**

_No pain_

**-XXX-**

_**Burning photos of that girl**__**  
><strong>__**I wonder what she is doing now LOL**__**  
><strong>__**You can do anything you want to me**__**  
><strong>__**Because I love you this much, you see?**_

"Hai…. Roxas…." Ujarku dan tersenyum, menyender di samping pintu. Kusibak rokku sedikit naik keatas.

Roxas tak berkata apapun, dari wajahnya tersirat ketakutan.

Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan menujunya. "Kau punya foto wanita blond itu?" Tanyaku dijawab dengan anggukan dan tangannya yang menunjuk kearah laci meja.

Aku berjalan dan mengambil foto tersebut dari laci mejanya. Terdapat foto Namine tengah tersenyum manis.

"Waaaah…. Gadis yang cantik…." Ujarku dan mengambil pemantik api yang ada di meja Roxas.

Aku membakarnya dengan tersenyum. Kuperhatikan api melalap wajahn cantiknya dengan seksama.

"Namun ia telah menjadi buruk! Lihat, pantas sekali di beginikan," Ujarku dan mematikan apinya dengan kakiku.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Roxas.

Aku menatapnya lurus. "Kau punya fotoku?" Tanyaku.

Roxas menggeleng.

"Aaaaah…. Kau membuatku kecewa….." Ujarku dan segera memeluknya, mengecup bibirnya lembut. Roxas menarik rambutku namun aku lebih kuat dalam menahannya.

"Kau dapat melakukan apapun padaku…." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kuminta kau keluar!" Teriaknya.

Aku tertegun, namun segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

"Ini karena aku mencintaimu…"

Aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah Roxas. dan dari kejauhan,

Aku dapat mendengar teriakannya.

"…. Kau pasti akan datang ke rumahku malam ini…"

**-XXX-**

_Fragile_

**-XXX-**

_**I wanna keep you completely riveted  
>And I wanna have a collection of you<strong>___

___**Why are you crying?**__**  
><strong>__**What's wrong? Oh, this one?**__**  
><strong>__**I'll affectionately hold a cardboard box that you'll be put in when you're dead**__**  
><strong>_

Aku tengah merapikan dandananku dan menyapukan bedak di seluruh wajahku. Menyisir rambutku dan memakai lipstick merah di bibirku. Oooh, aku terlihat cantik dan sensual sekali! Apalagi dengan baju tidur malamku yang berwarna hitam, melekat di tubuhku. Hahaha…. Roxas akan kumiliki malam ini….

Namun ada yang aneh kulihat dari wajahku di cermin. Sepertinya aku sedikit berubah, apa ya? Apa ada jerawat di wajahku? Muncul tanda penuaan atau….

Oh…. Aku tahu….

Wajah psikopat menghiasiku setiap kali aku tersenyum.

Apa aku tengah terasuk sesuatu?

Hahaha…. Mungkin aku terasuk cintaku akan Roxas.

"…Xion…." Ujarnya pelan. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya berdiri di pintu kamarku.

"Masuklah…." Ujarku. Ia melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya di pintu.

Aku maju dan menciumnya lembut. Roxas menyambut ciumanku. Ia menyibak rambutku dan mengelus pelan pipiku.

Lihat…. Kau masih mencintai aku kan, Roxas…?

"Mmmmh Roxaaaaas…." Desahku manja. Aku melanggar sumpahku untuk tak menyebut namanya.

"Aku melihat sebuah kotak didepan sana…. Seperti lemari pendingin, untuk apa itu?" Tanyanya pelan.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baru membelinya tadi… itu untukmu…."

Roxas mendorongku pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah 'foto spesialku'. Ya, disana aku menambah 1 foto baru.

Foto Namine yang berlumuran darah.

"Xion!" Teriaknya memanggilku. Oh! Teriakannya terdengar sangat manis ditelingaku.

"Masuklah…" ujarku dan memaksanya mengikutiku.

"Lepaskan, Xion!" Teriaknya.

Aku membuka pintu pendingin dengan kasar, memasukkan Roxas dengan cepat.

"A, apa yang-"

Bruk!

Aku menutup pintu pendingin. Aku melihatnya memintaku membukanya dari dalam. Ia menangis.

"apa? Ooooh aku tak dapat mendengarmu…." Ujarku. Roxas sepertinya masih dapat mendengarku meski aku benar-benar tak dapat mendengarnya.

Roxas menangis. Oh! Ia menangis!

"Tenang saja, itu untukmu saat kau sudah mati nanti…"  
>Ia makin kuat menggedor pintu lemari pendingin yang tembus pandang.<p>

Aku tertawa kecil dan membuka pintu pendingin. Ia keluar, seraya menangis.

Weak…. So weak…

Hahaha! Tapi begitulah Roxas yang aku cintai!

**-XXX-**

_Untouched_

**-XXX-**

_**I'll put a present behind the door**__**  
><strong>__**A kitten head every single day for you, a cat lover**_

Aku mengambil bungkusan disamping pintu. Bungkusan plastic berwarna hitam.

Kuberikan padanya yang tengah gemetaran.

"Ini… oleh-oleh dariku. Bawa pulang ya,,,?"

Ia mengambilnya dengan gemetar dan segera berlari pergi.

Aku tertawa melihatnya, dan oh! Ia melupakan jaketnya!

Aku berlari mengambil jaketnya dan mencoba menyusulnya. Saat aku berada di tengah perjalanan, aku mendengarnya berteriak.

Aku segera berlari, namun ia telah pergi.

Di tengah jalan, kutemukan sesuatu.

"ooooh hadiah dariku…. Kenapa dibuang…?" Ujarku seraya mengambilnya.

Sebuah kepala kucing yang manis yang baru saja kubunuh tadi sore, masih dengan darah segar yang benetes dari pangkal lehernya.

Aku mencium pelan kepala kucing itu.

"Bukannya kau menyukai kucing…. Roxas…?"

**-XXX-**

_Broken_

**-XXX-**

_**Burning photos of that girl**__**  
><strong>__**I wonder if she'd ever existed LOL**__**  
><strong>__**"I love you" Such a cliche doesn't satisfy me**__**  
><strong>__**But makes me wanna puke**__**  
><strong>__**"I will eternally love you..."**_

Aku berjalan menuju rumah Roxas, dengan hadiah baru. Masih dengan sebungkus kepala kucing, masih dengan foto Namine dan masih dengan filter di tanganku.

Dengan kunci rumahnya juga, tentu saja.

"Roxas….? I'm coming baby…" Bisikku pelan dan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci.

Di ruang tengah…

Aku melihat bangkai Namine terbujur kaku. Luka tusuk di lehernya diperban dengan baik, begitu pula mata kanannya. Ia tepat berada ditengah sebuah lingkaran darah dengan 2 segitiga ditengahnya.

Seperti ritual!

Dan diatasnya…

Bergantung seorang pria berambut blond dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga.

…. Roxas….?

Aku menghampirinya, mencoba menurunkannya dengan menginjak bangkai Namine. Aku melihat jika mata kanannya juga hilang dan lehernya tergores. Kucocokkan dengan lingkaran segitiga ini, dan aku dapat menyimpulkan jika ini adalah darah Roxas.

Sebuah buku terletak di samping bangkai Namine.

Ahahaha! Ini kan buku yang sengaja kutinggalkan!

Rencanaku…. Berhasil! Roxas bodoh! Namine bodoh!

Aku tertawa dan memfoto mayat Roxas yang terlalu indah untuk ku sebut bangkai. Aku terus tertawa, dan akhirnya apa yang sedari kemarin kutunggu keluar juga.

Air mata.

"Akhirnya…. Kotak pendingin dirumahku akan kuhias dan kuisi dirimu!" Teriakku dan mencium Roxas lembut. Mengusapnya, menutup mata birunya yang membelalak, membiarkannya mati dengan tenang.

Hhm! Setidaknya aku dapat melihatnya tiap hari dalam kotak pendinginku.

"I love you…." Ujarku dan membakar lagi foto Namine dan Roxas, membuatnya menjadi abu dan menaburkannya diatas mayat mereka.

Aku cinta kau Roxas, aku cinta kau…

Dan ini caraku agar dapat terus bersama denganmu.

"…. Setidaknya kita bisa terus bersama hingga di neraka nanti…"

_Di neraka nanti pun aku tetap akan mencintaimu._

**-XXX-**

_Rotten Girl,_

**-XXX-**

_Grotesque Romance._

**THE END.**

AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! *kerasukan Xion*

Gimana, gimana? Sadiskah? Kukira kurang ya? XD

Xion super OOC! Tapi aku dapat membayangkannya dengan mulus lho :3 *author aja yang lagi psycho*

Namine disebut bangkai karena Xion benci, hehe XD

Yah…. Memang ada sih kisah cinta seperti mereka….

Kuharap reader semua ga ada yang nyontoh perbuatan Xion ya .

Ripiu! Flame! Kuterima dengan senang hati! Oh ya, ini lyric romaji nya! XD

Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (Stalker)

Atashi anata ni koi suru tame ni umaretano kashira?  
>Usui kabe goshi ni iuwa hitori tsubuyaku "aishite"<p>

Asari tsuzukeru aijō kurai misshitsu no naka de  
>Itoshiki anata no okao furete nadete mitai na<p>

Kkorewa korewa okyaku sama? Kireina onna no ko ne  
>Sonna ni suki nara itte? koroshite hako ni tsumeru wa!<p>

Moeru shashin utsuru ano ko  
>Ima dōshiteru kashira? Lol<br>Atashi no koto suki ni saseru wa  
>Hora konna nimo aishite iru kara...<p>

Anata o "kugi" zuke hyōhon ni shitai wa

Nande anata naite iru no?  
>Dōshita no? Kore no koto?<br>Danbōru ni tsume konda karada goto daite ageru

Door no mukō gawa ni present oku no  
>Anata ga sukina ko neko no kubi o mainichi hitotsu zutsu<p>

moeru shashin utsuru ano ko  
>Sonna ko itano kashira? Lol<br>"Aishite iru yo" sonna kotoba  
>Karu sugite hedo ga deru wa yone<p>

"Atashi wa anata o eien aishiteru..."

**-XXX-**

_I will eternally love you…_

**-XXX-**


End file.
